


wouldn't change a thing

by edeania



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, parents!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeania/pseuds/edeania
Summary: Parents!Jeongcheol with Seungkwan as their kid because we can never have enough of that.





	wouldn't change a thing

**Author's Note:**

> i love parents!jeongcheol fics myself so i decided to write my own one! i really hope it's an enjoyable read :)
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://jeong-hannie.tumblr.com/) :)

 

 

 

"Daddy!" Jeonghan was not ready to wake up yet. And with one eye open and a glance at the time (3am) he knew it was definitely not the alarm clock that woke him. "Daddy..."  
  
His son's wet, red face watched him at eye level, and at once Jeonghan was fully awake, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Using both hands he wiped the tears streaming down the child's face.  
  
"I-I couldn't find you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Small hands clutched Jeonghan's shirt, and he scooped up the 4 year old in his arms.  
  
"You weren't there! I couldn't find you!"  
  
"Oh baby, did you have a nightmare?" A new batch of tears fell and Jeonghan kissed the child's forehead. "Seungkwannie, you know that we would never ever leave you. If we're not there that's how you know it's a dream,"  
  
Seungkwan roughly rubbed his eyes, and Jeonghan pulled his hand down to kiss his knuckles gently. "Do you want to sleep with me and Dad tonight?"  
  
The child nodded furiously. Jeonghan tucked him in between himself and Seungcheol, who was still sleeping soundly (the bastard) and the boy comfortably fell asleep within moments.

 

-

  
  
When the alarm clock did wake him it was 7am and Jeonghan was on the floor.  
  
After a good five minutes of insistent ringing -- his husband and kid snoring loudly throughout -- he shut it off himself while groaning from the back pain he knew was gonna be a bitch for the rest of the day.  
  
"Seungkwannie, its morning." He shook him gently.  
  
The tiny human whined but Jeonghan was not in the mood for games that morning.  
  
"Seungkwan, up or no dessert for lunch."  
  
The child shot up immediately. "No fair!"  
  
Jeonghan almost smiled and broke character, but luckily managed to keep a stern face.  
  
"Go get dressed and wait for me to brush your teeth after, okay?"  
  
Seungkwan puffed his cheeks and frowned but complied, stomping all the way to his room.  
  
Jeonghan shook his head and laughed, that child was something special.  
  
A loud snore caught his attention and he looked at his husband. The other, less tiny, child.  
  
Honestly that guy could sleep through anything and yet _still_ Jeonghan was always the one considered 'lazy' by all their friends.  
  
"Seungcheol," He shook the other gently, running a hand through his silky black hair and pushing it back from his face, causing him to twitch slightly. "Wake up."  
  
Seungcheol groaned, stretching his whole body from one end of the bed to the other. "Nooooooo"  
  
Jeonghan laughed, like father like son he supposed.  
  
"C'mon, breakfast-"  
  
Seungcheol didn't give him a chance to finish as he yanked Jeonghan onto the bed and wrapped himself around his body like an octopus.  
  
"Cheol!" Jeonghan wriggled in his arms, failing to break free. Seungcheol was much stronger then him and he wasn't even using all of his strength.  
  
Generally it would have been a major turn-on, Seungcheol holding him down, unable to move away and whispering things in his sultry voice, his hot breath tingling on Jeonghan's skin.  
  
But it was a Monday morning and he needed to make breakfast and pack a lunch for Seungkwan.  
  
"Seungcheol, I've gotta make breakfast..."  
  
"Five more minutes." The older nuzzled himself even closer into Jeonghan, tickling him slightly with his stubble.  
  
"Cheoli..."  
  
"Daddy! I'm done!" Seungkwan's abrupt yell had Seungcheol groaning, and reluctantly he let Jeonghan go to take care of their son while he stretched some more.  
  
Jeonghan kissed him lovingly on the forehead, a promise for more at a later time.  
  
"Coming baby!"

 

-

  
  
"Have a great day honey, don't forget your lunch bag!" Jeonghan, like every day, tears up when Seungkwan runs off towards his friends without so much as a wave goodbye.  
  
" _God_ Jeonghan," Seungcheol says fondly, while tucking Jeonghan's hair behind his ear. It's not as long as it used to be, but Seungcheol still has an affinity with it. "You're a mess."  
  
Jeonghan chuckles, sniffles, and elbows him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" Seungcheol yells; surprised. "What the hell?"  
  
Jeonghan laughs, delighted at the incredulous face Seungcheol pulls. "I'm _your_ mess." He says confidently, knowing it to be true. Maybe even too good to be true.  
  
Seungcheol looks at him with that fond look, the one he wore when he got down on one knee and offered Jeonghan his heart. Unconsciously, the small tug of irrational fear on the strings of his heart lessens a bit.  
  
A few of the other parents send them judging looks, but Jeonghan doesn't care, his life is perfect. He wouldn't change a thing.

 

-

  
"Jeonghan-hyung, can you check the back for 'the fault in our stars' please?" Jihoon shouts from where he's standing with a costumer in the 'tweens section' as he so charmingly calls it.  
  
"Sure!" The bookstore he works at isn't very big, but Jeonghan likes it, it's cozy. Doesn't get many customers though.  
  
Not that he needs the work really; Seungcheol makes enough money at his job to support both them and Seungkwan. He even told Jeonghan he can quit if he wants, but Jeonghan likes working, it keeps him busy.  
  
"Found it!" He rushes over with the book and the girl waiting for it is absolutely bubbling as she holds it firmly in her hands. She pays and leaves and Jihoon rolls his eyes behind her back.  
  
"Ugh, if I see that book one more time," He says as he mimics putting a gun to his head.  
  
"Jihoon," Jeonghan shakes his head at his friend. "Stop over reacting. It's just a book! And that's not appropriate." He tilts his head pointedly towards the group of kids by the comic section.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm your kid I'm old enough to know what's appropriate in my own store!" It's meant to be authoritative but really it comes out like a child throwing a tantrum and Jeonghan almost laughs in his face.  
  
"Sure, boss."  
  
Jihoon squints his eyes at him, and stalks away, not that different to the way Seungkwan had that morning.  
  
Jeonghan does laugh then, and ducks when a pen gets thrown his way.

 

-

  
  
It's 2pm, two hours earlier then he's meant to pick up Seungkwan, when his teacher calls. Immediately Jeonghan assumes the worst, was Seungkwan alright? Had he gotten hurt? Worse? God, he can't even imagine that.  
  
"Hello?" He answers as calmly as he can manage.  
  
His teacher says Seungkwan had gotten into a fight. Immediately Jeonghan says it's a misunderstanding, his Seungkwan? In a fight? No way. But the teacher insists that he come pick him up. Jeonghan has no choice but to agree.  
  
"Jihoon!" The frantic tone in his voice had to be obvious if the younger immediately turns to him after he pointedly ignored him for the past hour.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"Seungkwan got in a fight, I have to go pick him up."  
  
"Seungkwan? A fight?" Jihoon looks about as much in disbelief as Jeonghan feels.  
  
"Yeah I had the same reaction. I'm so sorry to run out like this,"  
  
"Hey no it's okay, family comes first." Jihoon is that kind of person Jeonghan learned, he seems though on the outside, but inside really he's just a kind soul.  
  
"Thank you." He means it sincerely. "I promise I'll work double next week."  
  
"No need." Jihoon shoves him towards the door and basically pushes him through it. "Go get your kid."

  
-

  
  
Jeonghan peeks his head slightly through the door; Seungkwan is sitting next to the principal's office, with another boy he hasn't seen before.  
  
His face is red, the same as it was the night before when he was crying about a nightmare. Jeonghan's heart aches.  
  
"Seungkwannie," As soon as he hears him the boy runs past him in the direction of the parking lot, forcing Jeonghan to follow him. "Seungkwan!"  
  
He stops by the car and at last turns to look up at him, his expression angrier then Jeonghan has ever seen him.  
  
He crouches down to look the boy in the eyes. "Honey... tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I want to go home." Jeonghan figures it's as much an answer as he's going to get right now.  
  
He smiles at him, and brushes some of his messy hair back.  
  
"Okay, let's go home."

  
-

  
  
"Are you hungry?" Seungkwan doesn't reply, just keeps making a mess with the playdough. "There's some leftover pasta," still no answer.  
  
Jeonghan sighs. His phone keeps blowing up with messages from Jihoon asking questions but he doesn't know what to say.  
  
Seungkwan hasn't said a word since they got back and Jeonghan is starting to worry. He joins him on the floor.  
  
"Hey, whatcha making?"  
  
The child stays silent still, and Jeonghan doesn't know what to do. He's about to call Seungcheol and tell him what happened when Seungkwan finally talks.  
  
"Jonah..."  
  
"What?" Jeonghan moves closer to him; he spoke so quietly.  
  
"He said... he said you were disgusting."  
  
Jeonghan is confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Jonah!" Seungkwan stands suddenly, surprising Jeonghan with the force of his shout. "He said you were disgusting! You and dad!"  
  
Suddenly everything clicks together.  
  
"And I said he's wrong! But he said it's true because his parents said so! So I-" He stops himself then, having been about to admit he'd tackled the other boy.  
  
Jeonghan pulls him into his lap, and Seungkwan nuzzles into him the way he always does.  
  
"Seungkwannie, we don't hit others."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know," Jeonghan smiles at his son, who pouts. "What Jonah said hurt you, and he was wrong in doing that. But we never use force against others, you know this don't you?"  
  
Seungkwan nods. Jeonghan kisses both his cheeks and the boy laughs for the first time since Jeonghan picked him up.  
  
That Jonah kid probably overheard his parents dissing him and Seungcheol, and as all kids do just repeated it out loud to Seungkwan, not even fully understanding the impact of his words.  
  
"Thank you." He says tearfully (god he _is_ a mess).  
  
Seungkwan's eyebrows rise up high. "For what?" He asks innocently.  
  
"For defending dad and me. Even if your method was wrong."  
  
Seungkwan squints at the word 'method' but doesn't ask any questions. Instead he wraps his arms around his father tightly.  
  
He really is a special one, Jeonghan's sure.

  
-

  
  
"Hello family!" Seungkwan runs towards his father when Seungcheol loudly announces his appearance and raises his hands for Seungcheol to pick him up, he complies of course, can't say no to that kid, even though he's still holding his work bag.  
  
"Dad! I made a playdough dragon!" He didn't really, it looks like nothing at all, but Seungcheol praises him nonetheless.  
  
He sends Jeonghan a silent 'hey' accompanied with a wink through Seungkwan's story of his creation (he uses the word 'method' a lot during it which makes Jeonghan laugh out loud).  
  
It's a beautiful image, the three of them on the floor together laughing and hugging.  
  
Even though the world isn't perfect, Jeonghan knows his family is.  
  
He wouldn't change a thing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i would appreciate feedback <3


End file.
